In a room
by Mysticknoll DxG FG
Summary: When Ginny is captured by Voldemort, and Draco has a mission, how much of a difference will that make to who wins the war? A big one? And to which side? [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Ginny ran down the dark corridor and tore at the door. It was stuck. She screamed, and turned around, unwilling to believe the situation she was in. With her back to the wall about twenty Death Eaters advanced upon her. She screamed again, her scream piercing the air in front of her, and, for the second time that day, she collapsed, unconscious.

Voldemort pushed through his Death Eaters, and knelt before the unconscious woman on the floor. He saw her shock of red hair, and her slightly disappearing freckles. He laughed, a ringing sound that echoed through the corridor. He picked the woman up in his arms, and went through the wall to his right, where there was a hidden door.

After going through the maze of corridors that was his headquarters, he entered a small room. He threw the woman on a bed in the corner, before walking out, and locking the door. He set two of his Death Eaters to guard her, and then he went back to his own quarters, with only his inner circle.

'Macnair, Lestrange, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, I need your help.' He said the moment he was in his private drawing room. Five people out of the seven before him stepped forward, and he dismissed the other two.

'Macnair, you and Lestrange are to partner up for your new mission. Both of you are to gather more recruits. Go to Diagon Alley, use the disguises I had made for you, and use the imperius on everyone who is not willing. Start your mission tomorrow, and spend tonight making sure your wands and disguises are in top condition. Understood?'

The pair nodded, and walked out of the room. Voldemort then turned his attention to the only three people, other than him, in the room.

'Lucius, you and Narcissa have an even more important mission. You two are to use your disguises, and get jobs at Weasley Wizard Wheezes jokes shop. You are to then gain access into the order, as our last spy there was found out. Within the order, you are to make sure that everyone is imperiused. We simply must win this war.'

The two nodded and left the room, aware that, without his saying it, the same conditions applied as with the last pair.

'Draco. You have served me well since your sixth year. Now I need you to do something that you may hate me for, but is of uttermost importance…' Voldemort told Draco of his mission, and Draco nodded, before leaving the room. Voldemort was left all alone, and he smiled to himself. If it were the last thing he did, he would kill everyone who opposed him.

Draco went to sleep, and the next morning found he was locked in a dark cell. He was starved for weeks, and looked paler than he ever had in his life, when Voldemort decided to move his cell.

Three weeks of being locked in a room, and Ginny was sick of it. There were no windows, and only one door. The only furniture in the room were twin beds, at opposite ends of the room, and she felt thoroughly bored. Every day she was taken to a large room with mountain loads of food. She wouldn't touch a thing.

Then she was taken back, and locked in again. Today had been no different. Except that today she received a roommate.

She was lying on her bed, not tired enough to sleep, but still giving it a shot, when the door opened. She whipped her head around, hoping that maybe the good side had one the war, and they had found her, and she was being released. No such luck, she realised when a frighteningly skinny and pale man was shoved in.

He seemed really jumpy, and nervous, and Ginny felt instantly as if she needed to help him, so she went and sat beside him, on his bed.

'Hi, my name is Ginevra, Ginny for short. And you are…?' She waited for his reply.

After a while it came.

'Draco.' Ginny felt herself withdraw slightly, but stopped herself at once. If this were Voldemort himself, the way he had obviously been treated, she would have done her best to look after him. She couldn't help it; she worked with cases that were sometimes rather similar everyday… Until she was kidnapped.

Ginny put her arm around him, and hugged him tightly. 'Are you ok?' Draco shook his head. Ginny knew, without him saying it that he was not. 'Do you want me to heal you?'

'You don't have your wand. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself over me.' Ginny laughed, and Draco looked at her, confused.

'I almost flunked out of St. Mungo's Healers Academy, because I didn't know any healing spells that worked, and they made me a healer. Besides, I have been working there without my wand since the war began. My Mum snapped my wand in half…'

Draco looked at her, shocked. 'You mean, you're a natural healer?' Ginny nodded, and gently laid her hands over his heart. A pure white light seemed to beam between her hands and his chest, before he was looking his old self.

'You… Healed me… I thought all the natural healers were on Voldemort's side.' Ginny shook her head.

'I am undiscovered. Please help me keep my secret, he would either kill me or…' Ginny stopped, unable to say the last words on her mind. Draco nodded, understanding what she meant, and hugged her.

Two Death Eaters opened the door and barged in, Voldemort coming in behind them.

'Ginevra Weasley, I believe it is time that we got to know each other better.' He waved his hand at the room's back wall, and a door appeared. 'When you are ready, Crabbe and Goyle here, will help you to the dining room.' He was staring at Draco the whole time he was talking, and Ginny's insides screamed, hoping he knew occulmency.

Voldemort turned on his heel, and the two Death Eaters followed him out, shutting the door behind them.

Ginny was curious, so she decided to play along with whatever Voldemort had planned for her. She opened the door, to a beautiful bathroom, with the softest towels Ginny had ever seen.

She closed the door behind her, with a soft click, and started getting undressed. She slipped into the huge bath, and fell asleep momentarily in the hot water. When she woke up, she swore, realising the water was cold. She got out, and started drying herself.

When she was dried, she wrapped her hair in one towel, and her middle in another. Then she looked for her clothes. When she couldn't find them, she almost screamed.

'Missus. I was instructed to give you these missus.' Ginny turned, and saw a house elf holding out some sort of soft material. Ginny took it gratefully.

'Thank you… What is your name?' Ginny saw the poor elf had lots of dried blood all over her bare arms and legs.

'My name is Herptarne missus.' The elf said, with a low bow. Her red eyes seeming to glow in her pale skin. Ginny knelt on the ground before the elf, and placed her hand gently over her arms, and then moved them to her legs. Herptarne waited, patiently, and gasped when she saw all the blood was gone, and her skin had a healthy glow.

'Thank you missus!' The elf squealed with excitement, and was unable to contain her joy, so she hugged Ginny. Ginny smiled and hugged the poor elf back.

'Your welcome Herptarne. Ginny then stood up, and started getting changed. She soon found out the soft material was a dress made up of dark green silk, with silver embroidery.

The dress was low cut, but modestly so, and revealed a small amount of cleavage, and a silver necklace that she had had since her coming of age. It had a small crystal on the end, which she was given specially, for her healing talent.

The dress had off-the-shoulder sleeves, and collected on the floor. Ginny felt insecure in the dress, because she felt sure that she would trip in it. After she was dressed, Herptarne spelled Ginny's red hair so it collected in perfectly falling curls to her waist.

Herptarne stepped back, to survey her work, and decided Ginny needed some make up. When they were finally finished, Ginny's freckles had all disappeared, a feat she had long since given up, and her cheeks were red. Her lips seemed more full, and definitely redder. Her soft brown eyes were enveloped in thick mascara, that really lengthened her lashes, and she had green eye shadow, with silver glitter.

Ginny went back into the room she now began to realise was her prison. She found Draco on his bed, with his head in his hands, and Crabbe and Goyle were just inside the doorway, waiting for her. At the soft click of the door closing, all three of them looked up.

Draco looked at Ginny sadly, and with a look of longing in his eyes, while Crabbe and Goyle just looked at her like their usual stupid gorilla selves. Ginny stood nervously in the middle of the room, and played with her necklace self-consciously.

Goyle stepped forward and grabbed Ginny's small wrist, before leading her out of the room, and going through a maze of corridors. After feeling thoroughly lost, Ginny found herself in a large room.

The room was filled with thousands of tables, and at the tables sat thousands of Death Eaters. Crabbe and Goyle led Ginny over to the table at the very top of the room, shoving her in one of the two only seats at the table. They then went off and sat with the other Death Eaters.

After a minute, the large set of Willow doors behind Ginny opened, and a tall figure, wearing all black came in and sat down across from Ginny. Ginny's heart started pounding faster. It was Voldemort.

The plates on the tables filled with food, and everyone cheered, before pigging themselves out on everything. Ginny felt thoroughly disgusted. She decided to herself, that if any of them suffered from food poisoning, she would help them.

Only Ginny and Voldemort didn't even touch the food in front of them. After a while, Ginny realised he was trying to be a gentleman, and wait for her to start, so she decided not to touch anything, no matter how much her stomach rumbled.

After a while, the eating began to die down, and Voldemort stood up. He turned to face all of the Death Eaters, and Ginny pretended to be paying close attention to her plate, but was really listening harder than she thought she ever could have.

'My faithful followers! Tonight is a time to celebrate. I have finally found it! The key to our success, and I will not let it slip through our fingers! Tonight, we will attack the order, they have been fed some cock and bull story about us attacking the muggles, so, naturally, we wait until they are all set up to fight us, and we grant them their wish!

'When they are all dead, or injured, we will have won! The war will be over, and I WILL RULE THE MAGICAL WORLD!' At this, Ginny couldn't stand it.

Ginny stood up, and started yelling the first things that came to her mind.

'YOU WILL NOT RULE THE MAGICAL WORLD, OR ANY WORLD! THE ORDER WILL KILL YOU, AND ALL OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING FOLLOWERS! AND I WILL LAUGH! THAT'S RIGHT! AND WHEN YOU ARE ALL DEAD, THE WORLD WILL BE GOOD AGAIN!'

At this, Ginny flung out her hand. A dark black gas spilled from her outward turned palm, and all of the Death Eaters who breathed it in began to choke. Ginny then proved her statement true, but laughing at their suffering.

But hers wasn't the only laughter filling the room, she soon realised that Voldemort was laughing. She stopped, and the black gas soon seeped away.

'Meet, our weapon.' Voldemort said, still laughing as he walked out. Suddenly the rest of the Death Eaters laughed, and Ginny collapsed from exhaustion.

**A/N first chappie. Next one in about a week. Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke to find she was in the room again, and Draco was looking at her worriedly. She groaned and cried into the pillow on her bed.

Draco moved off of his bed and sat at the edge of her bed, rubbing her back hoping she would feel better.

'Are you okay?' he asked when she finally stopped crying. She nodded, before crying into the pillow again, letting all of her sadness fall out on to the pillow.

'This was why my mum never wanted me to be in the war.' She said, finally as she ran out of tears. Draco continued rubbing her back, and she soon fell asleep peacefully at his soft and gentle touch.

Draco continued for a while after she was asleep, before lying down beside her and falling asleep.

Ginny was woken roughly in the morning, and found her necklace had been torn off of her neck. She screamed when she realised how helpless she was, but felt a strong hand cover her mouth.

It was Blaise Zabini, and Ginny kicked and screamed. She hated him. Scratch that, she loathed him.

Blaise endured her kicks, and held her tightly about the waist and mouth so she couldn't do much damage.

She began to kick with less and less enthusiasm and Blaise smirked, before throwing the almost unconscious Ginny into the bathroom again.

Again Ginny was prepared for dinner, but this time her dress was different. Her colours were the same green and silver as last time, but this dress had a nowhere near modestly low cut, that almost showed the nipples of her lush breasts, and was halfway up her thighs.

She was dragged out of it, kicking, screaming, punching, scratching, and biting. The person dragging her did his best to ignore her, and had to get two people to help him, before he was able to take her to the dining hall.

Ginny again sat at Voldemort's table, and again he made a speech.

'My weapon is ready, she may not know this, but there is only one way that I can get her to do my bidding, and that will happen tomorrow night. I know from personal experience that possession doesn't work, she loses her power, and the imperious has never worked on a Weasley, except her idiot brother Ronald.

'So tomorrow she will be under my total control, and we will win!' Then he dismissed his death eaters, and Ginny was dragged kicking and screaming back to the small, dark room.

Ginny lay on the bed late all night, and finally managed to fall asleep when Draco came over and rubbed her back gently again.

The next day Ginny was again thrown into the bathroom, and again got ready, but this time her hair remained down, she had no make up, and she refused to let anyone see her in the cloths she had been given.

Again, green and silver, but this time instead of a dress there was only a bra that barely even covered her nipples properly, revealing almost all of her lush breast, and a short skirt so short it was easy to see her, without the tiniest thing to cover her up.

Again she was dragged to the hall, but this time ten death eaters had to take her, and they had all been struggling, and came out terribly wounded, one even had a broken arm.

She again didn't eat a thing, and she was waiting for Voldemort to perform whatever curse he was going to do, when he again made his speech.

'My faithful followers, tonight, I do the one thing that will undoubtedly win us the war!' With that short speech, he walked out, and Ginny was relieved, until the death eaters took her in the exact same direction Voldemort was going.

They threw her on the bed, and she screamed, realising what he was going to do

Ginny was sobbing and whimpering as she lay in her bed. Across from her the bed was empty, Draco had been out all night, and Ginny began to wonder where he was, when exhaustion overcame her and she collapsed, feeling as if her insides were about to escape.

When she awoke Draco was lying down beside her, sleeping peacefully, and one of his arms was over her shoulders.

Ginny whimpered again as all the pain came back, and Draco woke up, wondering where the sound had come from. In an instant he saw Ginny crying, and he hugged her to him tightly, rocking her back and forward until she fell asleep again.

The following week they Ginny was left alone, but Draco was taken out every single night. Finally, Ginny felt she was beginning to heal, but without her necklace she knew it would never happen.

One week after what had happened, she was crying again, and Draco hated it. He hated it when she cried. At first, he hated the fact that he had bee given this mission, but then he hated the fact that he actually began to like Ginny, no scratch that, he always liked her, but now he loved her.

Draco went over and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, when the door burst open. Blaise Zabini walked in, grabbed Draco and pulled him out. When they were in the hallway, Draco relaxed.

'How's it working mate?' He asked, as they walked towards Voldemort's private room.

'I hate it. I think I like her.' He shook his head, trying to show his old friend of the confusing feelings going through his mind, and Blaise nodded at him, understanding.

They walked into the room and stood at the front, everyone was there already, and Voldemort was about to begin.

'Tomorrow, we attack. The weapon will have to be fully charged and ready, Draco, make sure she gets it back. How are our spies doing?'

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy bowed to their lord and stepped forward.

'The order believe we are going to attack them next month, and by next week they will be ready for an early attack, but tomorrow, they will be helpless.' They said, laughing.

Everyone joined in the laughing, and waited for the other two people given orders to talk.

'Everyone not of the order who went by our hiding place is under the imperious, and ready for the attack.' Bellatrix Lestrange said, smirking, while everyone applauded them.

'Excellent, then be ready, and send them out at two am tomorrow, we must prepare! Everyone spend tonight making sure your wands are ready, you will all go in and attack the order, while Draco and I get the weapon ready and destroy them all. At twelve precisely, you are all to retreat, act as if they are beating you, and run off, for then the weapon will come!' Everyone cheered, and ran off to their various rooms to get ready for the next day.

Draco was shoved roughly into the room, and he immediately sat next to Ginny. He noticed how she still had a lot of bruises from the week before, and he gently pulled her hair back, and put on the necklace he had taken from her.

Ginny gasped, and slowly but visibly her wounds began to heal before Draco's eyes. Ginny hugged him tightly, not even the slightest feeling of pain remained with her. Draco hugged her back, and finally withdrew, telling her they need to sleep.

Ginny had a good few hours sleep before the door burst open and Blaise Zabini walked in again. Ginny ignored him, thinking he had come to take Draco again, but he grabbed both her wrists and Draco followed them out.

Ginny screamed all the way to Voldemort's private room, and both Draco and Blaise hit her repetitively until she was quiet. They threw her on the bed and then Blaise walked out, smirking, to go and lead the army in the attack.

Voldemort came in and started stripping, motioning for Draco to do the same. Then they both climbed on the bed and ripped Ginny's clothes off of her, before inserting themselves in her again.

After hours of rigorous torture Ginny screamed and suddenly the black fog escaped again, but this time it disappeared, and reappeared in the headquarters of the order.

Harry gave his friends high fives, and they all celebrated with glasses of fire whiskey. They had just beaten Voldemort's attack, and were already finished with their final protection so they would be ready any time he decided to attack again.

Hermione smiled, her tanned complexion lighting up as though from within, and she kissed Ron firmly on the mouth until both of their faces were the same colour as his hair. Hermione hiccupped, and suddenly remembered her children. She waved Ron away who was trying to unbutton her blouse, and ran upstairs.

Emoly and Nafen, her two children were fine, their red hair all messed up as they had just come out from hiding under the bed. Hermione swore that their hair texture was the only thing that really linked the two freckled children to her.

She smiled and hugged them, before getting them ready to go and play. Suddenly a thick black fog entered the room, and the three of them started choking, unable to breathe.

Ron and Harry heard three people upstairs choking, and ran to investigate. Neither of them found any trouble breathing, as Ginny had once given the trio gifts which all of them except Hermione wore, which would act like her necklace, and help them heal.

Ron held his wife and two children tight, making sure that they were all touching his belt, and were able to breathe, while Harry screamed.

'THEY HAVE GINNY!!!' was all he could say, as he clutched the ring on his finger. He tore down the stairs, making sure to cast purification spells on the way so that people could breathe, and out of the door. He panted for a while, before apparating to Hogwarts, now known as _Voldemort's Castle_.

He took his bearings, and ran to the headmaster's office. He went through a door where he knew were the headmaster's sleeping quarters and found…

Ginny lay on the bed, choking as the necklace around her small, fragile, bare neck shrunk so it cut off her breath. Harry knew that this was because of the purification spells he cast, but what caught his attention foremost was the amount of blood and bruises covering her naked body.

He ripped off her necklace; still staring at her badly bruised breasts, and panted, feeling the need to rip whoever had done this to his Ginny to shreds.

**A/N Ok, that is the next chappie up, hope you enjoy. Next chappie up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry carefully wrapped Ginny up in his cloak and picked her up, being careful not to touch her bruises too much. She whimpered in his arms, and he kissed her gently on the lips, before apparating back to headquarters.

The fog was gone, so he gently slipped the necklace back around Ginny's neck, before taking her up to her room, and leaving his room, and leaving her on his bed.

Ron burst into Harry's room, and saw his only sister terribly bruised and lying on his bed in a pose of utter hopelessness. Ron knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, and Hermione, hearing him crying, came in, and started to cry as well.

The trio took one look at each other, before leaving Ginny alone in the room, and heading back to Hogwarts, to kill Voldemort.

The three of them had already taken care of his horcruxes, and now it was time to take care of him.

Hermione gave Harry a quick spell she had found, which gave him great courage to do what he needed to do, and to play it safe she gave herself and Ron the same spell.

Ron threw open the doors and started throwing spells all over the place, which surprisingly hit either a mirror or a death eater, and suddenly the hall seemed to shrink, as it filled up with millions upon millions of death eaters, and Hermione and Ron pushed Harry so he went back to the Headmasters rooms, while they killed everyone in the hall.

Harry reached the office that once belonged to one of the greatest wizards to ever live, and found Voldemort calmly sitting in the chair, with Draco Malfoy standing beside him and to his right side.

Harry started to send killing curses in Voldemort's direction, and finally he grabbed the sorting hat, still on it's shelf, but now completely covered in dust. He reached inside and pulled out a new sword, this one with the name Salazar Slytherin carved on the blade.

Harry thrust with the sword, stabbing true, where Voldemort's heart should be, and the body crumpled to ash. Then Harry turned his attention to Draco, and raised the sword.

Draco stepped back and apparated away. They ship had long since sailed when he could die. He apparated to his favourite place in the entire world, the middle of the forbidden forest.

Draco searched around in the darkness for a minute, swearing, and finally finding his hut. Inside were his most worldly possessions, a jasmine scented candle, a huge bed, and a small CD player.

He picked up his CD player and tapped it lightly with his wand, so it turned on a random song; he loved tinkering with muggle objects, making them magical.

As the tune came on, he hummed along, while bringing all of his other possessions into the little hut, so he could live there for as long as it took.

I'm the king's thirty second son

Born to him in thirty second's time

Born to him the night still young

Born to him with two eyebrows on

And that's all I was wearing

When I woke up staring at the world

My mom had been a rather crazy queen

But not at all a sex machine

She liked to keep her body clean, clean

Thought the world to be quite obscene

But she retired to her chamber

And we remain quite strangers

And to see me made her awful sad

And to touch me made her awful sad

And to see me made her awful

And to touch me made her awful

I'm the king's thirty second son

And all it took was thirty second's time

But a spoiled little prince I was not

Had a chamber maid and a chamber pot

And there's thirty one others just like me

There's thirty one others I can be

Sometimes I'd stand by the royal wall

The sky'd be so big that it broke my soul

And i stood on my toes to catch a glimpse

Of my mother's eyes and my mother's skin

And she retired to her chamber

And we remain quite strangers

And to see me made her awful sad

And to touch me made her awful sad

And to see me made her awful

And to touch me made her awful

And one morning I woke up

And I thought Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus

Then one morning I woke up and I thought Rex, Rex, Rex

Then one morning I woke up

And I thought Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus

Thirty two's still a goddamn number

Thirty two's still counts

Gonna make it count

Gonna make it count

Gonna oh oh

Thirty two's still a goddamn number

Thirty two still counts

Gonna make it count

Gonna make it count

Gonna oh oh

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the

I'm the king's thirty second son

There's thirty one others just like me

There's thirty one others on the way

There's thirty one others after that

Sometimes I stand by the royal gate

People screaming love and hate

And they scream

And they scream

And they scream

And they scream

Long live the king,

Long live the queen

And to see me made her awful sad

And to touch me made her awful sad

And to see me made her awful

And to touch me made her awful

And one morning I woke up

And I thought Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus

Then one morning I woke up and I thought Rex, Rex, Rex

Then one morning I woke up

And I thought Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus

Thirty two's still a goddamn number

Thirty two's still counts

Gonna make it count

Gonna make it count

Gonna oh oh

Thirty two's still a goddamn number

Thirty two's still a goddamn number

Thirty two's still a goddamn number

Thirty two's still a goddamn number

Thirty two

Thirty two

Thirty two

Thirty two

Thirty two

Thirty two

Thirty two

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Long live the king

Draco sighed as the song finished, thinking about how in a sense he was like the thirty second son sung about in the song. At least he was, until Voldemort was killed.

Draco cast a quick silencing spell on all the doors, cracks, and windows, before redoing all of his invisibility spells, and shoving his wand in the rafters of the roof, this was his sanctuary.

Ginny woke up and screamed; clutching her now healed body, and screaming again. Suddenly the room was filled with about a million people who had apparated in, and that included her entire family.

'GINNY!' Her mother jumped on her bed and hugged her only daughter tightly. Most of the witches and wizards sighed with relief and apparated out again, leaving only Ginny, her family, and Harry.

'Ginny, are you ok?' Hermione asked, worriedly the moment Molly had let go of her daughter. Ginny nodded and rubbed her body, shivering. Fred and George spelled some hot air to flow through the room, while Bill and Charlie pulled up her covers.

Ron smiled down encouragingly at his sister, and Percy had to ruin it.

'What did he do to you?' He asked, trying to be supportive like his brothers, but they all slapped him and Mrs. Weasley twisted his ear, pulling him out into the corridor, and screaming into his ear.

Ginny giggled slightly, and with all the encouraging looks around her, she fell asleep.

**A/N soz, had to put that song in, love that song. Prob gonna be more songs, what can ya do? Well, that's that chappie, next one soon, probs**


	4. Chapter 4

_Draco paced the room, trying to find something to do. He was already bored with his CD player, and he had to do **something.**_

**Ginny paced the room, trying to find something to do. She was locked in her room, and everyone in the order had put the most advanced spells possible around her, and she couldn't do _anything._**

_Draco suddenly thought about Ginny, and cried hopelessly, trying to think of some way he might ever be able to redeem what he had done to her. Nothing._

**Ginny screamed in frustration, and everyone ignored her, they knew she was just frustrated, and not in trouble. Ginny finally collapsed on her bed, crying, before she decided to run away, anything to be away from these people.**

_Draco sighed and sat on his bed. He began to wish that he was locked up in the room with her again, oh how nice she smelt._

**Ginny apparated out as silently as she could, and she appeared in the forbidden forest.**

_Draco apparated out as carefully as he could, and he appeared in the middle of the forest, where Grawp had once lived._

**As Ginny looked around, she sighed, and pulled up a log, before making a fire, to warm herself up.**

_Draco saw a flash of flames appear in the middle of the dark clearing, and carefully walked towards whoever had entered his sanctuary._

**A twig snapped under something and Ginny whipped her head around, feeling scared.**

Ginny saw a pair of grey eyes appear out of the darkness, while Draco saw his redheaded beauty.

Ginny jumped up and pointed her wand straight at his throat, seeing the glint of blond from his hair.

'YOU BASTARD!' She screamed, and hurled hex after hex at him, but only stuff like the bat bogey hex.

Draco screamed, and caught hold of Ginny's wrists, so she could stop using her wand. She then began doing it muggle-style, by kicking and scratching as best she could.

Draco held her at arms length but her kicks still reached him. He sighed, and dropped her.

Ginny jumped straight back up and backed away, beginning to think of her destination, when Draco's long arms wrapped around her waist.

Draco held Ginny close, not letting her apparate away, and kissed her softly, just a brush of his lips against hers.

Ginny's heart leapt with joy, and she deepened the kiss eagerly, with Draco responding just as eagerly.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like an age, before Draco finally pulled apart, and they sat down.

Ginny had a lot of thinking to do. She loved Draco, she now knew that, but she also loved her family.

Ginny held tightly to Draco's waist and cried, letting all of her confusion wash away with her tears.

Draco pulled Ginny close to him, and didn't let go, giving her the support she so sorely needed at that moment.

When Ginny finally finished crying Draco began to stand up, helping her up.

'You have to get back, before your family worries.' Draco said, softly and regretting that it had to happen.

Ginny nodded, and got ready to apparate, but before she went, Draco kissed her once more, and then they both apparated away at the same time.

_In his hut Draco was so joyful. Ginny loved him. He knew why she had been crying, from a part of his mind, which seemed to know everything about her._

**Ginny jumped for joy when she reached her room. No one noticed that she had gone, and she cried. She was only locked away because Draco was still alive, and she would never be able to live the life she wanted to if she was locked away from her love.**

_Draco sat on his bed, and stroked his chin, thinking of a way he could make it so he and Ginny could be together._

**Ginny laughed when she thought of this, and then she cried. She was able to apparate, so their spells weren't as good as they thought, but her laughing that they would find out if she were missing for more than a few hours turned to crying.**

_Draco finally had an idea. He waited until he was sure she would be asleep, before carefully apparating to Ginny's room._

**A soft pop sound came from the corner of her room and Ginny saw Draco standing there, with a finger to his lip.**

Ginny ran forward and hugged Draco tightly, while Draco returned the hug, before carefully apparating them to his hut.

'I have an idea.' He said while Ginny looked at his hut.

She looked at him curiously, and he just smiled, and sat down on his bed, patting it so Ginny came and sat beside him.

'All we have to do is show how much we truly love each other to the world.' He said, stroking her soft red hair.

She shook her head, which surprised him.

'No, that won't work; my family will kill you, along with Harry. And your family…'

'Are either safely dead, or safely locked up in Azkaban.'

Ginny shook her head. It still wouldn't work.

'Even so, my family would kill you. How about if you said you were under the imperious?' Now it was Draco's turn to shake his head.

'No, I was too deep in, and besides, with my family background, who would ever believe that?' Draco shook his head again, before sighing.

'I could just turn myself over, maybe they would go easy on me.'

'NO! Draco, that is not an option. Okay, I will have to go back now; they will probably be about to check up on me. Don't do anything without telling me, okay? Just send a… Ermmm… Jeez, how can we communicate? How about just apparate me a message?'

Draco nodded, and Ginny apparated back, feeling glad that she had found her one true love, but sad that there seemed to be no way forward.

_Draco looked mournfully at the corner where his beloved Ginny had just apparated from, and sighed. He had to do this; there would be no other way to be with her._

**Ginny felt a jolt in her heart, and screamed out into the night, this scream unending, and her guards burst in, noticing the difference.**

_Draco was at the ministry; he had just let the ministry people "catch him". He thought for a fleeting moment that he heard a scream, ringing through the air, but the next moment there was no trace of it._

**Her guards checked her over, to see nothing had happened to her, before the golden trio were in her room, seeing if she was okay. **

_Draco couldn't believe his luck. Arthur Weasley had caught him, and he had made sure that Draco could have a fair trial, because he had practically given himself up. In his mind Draco laughed, knowing that he had fully given himself up._

**Harry, Ron and Hermione had given in with Ginny's frantic screaming, and were taking her to the ministry of magic.**

_Draco sat on the other side of the huge desk in the middle of the Auror unit. He had to wait until it was eight a.m., eight hours away, until his hearing._

**Ginny ran through the corridors, unaware of the swearing and banging going on behind her from the golden trio trying to keep up with her flying feet. Ginny reached her fathers office, where he had just finished writing a letter and was about to tie it to an owl's leg.**

_Draco waited patiently, looking at some of the ministry brochures, waiting for eight a.m. to finally come._

'**Draco Malfoy is in custody and awaiting a fair trial.' Ginny's heart fell. When she asked where he was, his father pointed her in the direction of the Auror unit. She ran there, the trio swearing again, and sprinting as fast as they could, still far behind the flying Ginny.**

_Draco heard a loud bang as the door was blasted apart and Ginny ran in, looking franticly about the room for a moment, before she spotted him and ran over. Just as she reached him, the golden trio came in, swearing profusely, and running as fast as they could toward the two._

'Ginny, get away from him, he is dangerous.' Ron said, panting hard, the moment he reached them. Ginny shook her head, and kissed Draco.

The trio gaped at them, and Draco gaped at Ginny. Ginny smiled, and sat on Draco's lap, while Draco's arms wound themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

'Ginny, he must have somehow given you a love potion!' Hermione said, thinking of anything to explain the sight before her. Arthur Weasley came in, puffing, and came towards the five people, clutching his side.

'No, we love each other Hermione. Just like you and Ron do.' Ginny said coolly, placing her hands over Draco's, and smiling. Hopefully her plan would work.

Draco suddenly caught on with her plan, with what she said, and almost smiled. This was going to be hard to pull off.

'Hermione, Harry, Ron, if you wouldn't mind, there is someone behind you who I think needs help.' Draco said this as casually as he could, as if he said the trio's first names every time he saw them.

The three gaped at him, before finally realising Arthur was behind them, and quickly turning to see if he was alright.

Ginny turned her head slightly to face Draco, and winked at him, to show him he had got it spot on.

Finally, happy with the fact that Arthur Weasley was ok, the trio turned back to the couple.

'You… You… You…' Ron said, unable to finish his sentence. Arthur Weasley, standing behind the trio, grinned at them, as if to say: I approve Ginny.

Ginny smiled brightly back, and Draco finished Ron's sentence for him.

'I just called you by your first names?' The trio nodded, before Hermione stated something else.

'And you didn't call me a… a… a mudblood.' There was awe in her voice, and instantly, this tiny fact won her over.

Harry and Ron looked from Ginny, to Draco, to Hermione, and back again, before finally accepting the facts.

With the love of his life on his lap, Hermione and Arthur Weasley smiling brightly at the two of them, and Ron and Harry glaring at him, eight hours passed really quickly for Draco, and before he knew it, he was at his hearing.

Draco's hearing was being held in the Auror department, and, after hours of questioning, and witnesses, Draco was sentenced to one year at Azkaban, for willingly being a death eater, but only one year because he had been fully able to kill all of them.

Draco grimaced as he passed Ginny, but her heart leapt for joy. Just one year before she could be with her love.

The A/N coming up is important, you MUST read this, as I need you to help with something.

**A/N okay, sounds a bit sappy, and not exactly what I wanted to have happen, but I don't write the story's, only the author notes. Something else writes the stories. Also, split in three as to what to do next – a) finish it here, and do nothing, b) continue on to show their lives after, and put them in lots of weird situations, c) finish it here but add an epilogue. I am leaning mostly towards c), and that is what I will choose if you can't help me. Please help me, I can't choose. Please. Ty, gives cookies thanks for the reviews Eve. Okay, also, if I do do b) will be longer between chapters.**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews on with option c)!**

_Ginny sat in the Auror department, having not left it for an entire year._

_Day after day people had gone by her, adding to the general hustle of the room, and every day her family had tried to encourage her to come home. No one could persuade her, however, so she still sat, having made a small room in the corner, where she stayed constantly, listening out for news of her love._

_Ginny looked at her calendar, and her heart leapt. Today was the day she would be able to see Draco again._

_She got changed into the nicest thing she owned and started zapping away the room, thoroughly elated with the single sliver of thought._

**Draco looked at the calendar in the cell next to his. Not really a calendar, just a scribbled date, and realised that today was the day he got to go home, and see his beloved Ginny again.**

**Draco looked in the bowl of water at his feet and sighed. He was not looking his best after spending a year in Azkaban. His hair was longer, and fell just past his shoulders, in a total mess.**

**His eyes were wild with fear, hating having dementors constantly near him. His skin was paler, and he looked almost like a scared, ruffled up, ghost.**

**He sighed again, and sat on the stone bench, his so-called "bed". He started twirling his foot in the dirt on the ground, and looking at the ceiling, waiting silently for whoever was coming to release him.**

_Ginny looked at the clock, starting to get impatient. She had been given permission to be the one to release Draco, but she couldn't until eight p.m. She sighed, it was only seven, one hour, after one year, shouldn't hurt her too much, but it did._

_Finally she gave up, and asked to go there the longest way possible so she could get there at eight, but leave now. They denied her, and she had to wait until five-to-eight before she finally apparated to Azkaban._

**It had just gotten dark, and Draco was getting impatient. It must surely be nearly eight, so sure the person would be coming soon?**

_Ginny ran as fast as she could along the corridor. She shivered as she passed the cells, disliking the general feel of fear in the area, and searching wildly for the Draco. Could that be him? No. Impossible, Draco looked different. His hair and skin weren't that pale… were they?_

**Draco saw the woman he had been dreaming of for a year, and almost cried when she had to look twice at him. She didn't recognise him!**

Ginny finally realised that the man in the cell she had just passed was her love. She turned back, and put the key she had been given in the lock, releasing him, and the two of them apparated to the burrow.

They were late for dinner.

'Ginny, pass the salt.' Ron said. It was a whole family dinner, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Rachel (his wife), Percy, the minister for magic, Jessica (Percy's fiancé), Fred, Parvati (Fred's girlfriend), George, Padma (George's girlfriend), Ron, Hermione (Ron's wife), Harry, Raefen (Harry's wife), Neville, Luna (Neville's wife), Ginny, and Draco.

Harry and Luna were close family friends, while Neville and Raefen were brother and sister, so the four of them had to come.

Ginny passed him the salt, and began to talk to Rachel and Jessica, about her experience in the room, with Draco piping in occasionally, and the whole room was filled with happy laughing. Finally, the topic turned to children.

'How are Lily and James going, Harry?' Mrs. Weasley asked. She knew perfectly well, for she was like a babysitter for all her children's children, and that included Harry's, and Raefen's, and Luna's and Neville's.

'Lily is going great, and James is still prone to tantrums.' Raefen said, noticing that Harry's mouth was full. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and turned to Bill and Fleur, with a questioning look in her eye.

'Emily and Ginny are going good.' Fleur said, in her now flawless English. Bill kissed his wife, and Ginny looked up at the sound of her name.

'Ginny?' She asked. Bill nodded, and removing his lips from Fleur's told her the story.

'She reminds me so much of you, and you always were my favourite sister.' Ginny poked her tongue out at him, knowing full well that he had always been her favourite brother.

'Jason and Nathan are going good.' Said Rachel, in her Norwegian accent, her dark brown hair sticking up in spikes.

'Jake, John, Jessie, Jerome, Jacob and Jenny are all going great.' Said Hermione, smiling brightly. Jake, John, and Jessie were triplets, Jerome came out alone, and Jacob and Jenny were twins.

'Justine and Justin are good.' Said Luna, now only the tiniest bit the dreamy girl she had been at Hogwarts.

The family all nodded, and talk remained on children for a while, before turning to marriages.

All the men at the table shot Draco looks, and finally, Ginny enquired what this was about.

'WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?' She shouted, in the voice all women in her mother's family were granted with.

Draco looked guilty, before finally answering her, by standing up, and dropping down on one knee.

Ginny felt her knee's go weak, and felt incredibly glad for the seat supporting her.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?' He asked softly, holding out the most gorgeous engagement ring Ginny had ever seen.

'YES!' She screamed, before jumping off her seat and giving Draco a huge hug. Everyone at the table was happy with this, and finally the dinner ended.

Ginny walked down the aisle, the bouquet of flowers in her hand glowing elegantly in the darkness. Nobody had noticed this, but she had a slight bulge in her tummy, and she knew she was pregnant.

Ginny smiled brightly at Draco as she stepped up to the alter. She had to be careful not to trip, for the dress was much to long for her, but she somehow managed it.

As the ceremony progressed, everyone who witnessed it swore that Ginny and Draco seemed to be perfect for each other, at the same time as being complete opposites.

Ginny finally said I do, followed by Draco, and they kissed, before Draco lifted her up in his arms and carried her out to the broom they were going to get to their honeymoon in Paris on.

The honeymoon went splendidly, and Draco finally learnt of the bulge Ginny had kept hidden from him. He was overjoyed at the thought of being a father, and made sure that Ginny was taken care of.

Ginny didn't get tired of all the treatment, like she usually would have, instead she encouraged it.

Ginny and Draco had three children, triplets, and their names are Tom, Marvolo, and Merope. They had to name them after Lord Voldemort, his mother, and his grandfather, so they would have no reason to hide their past from them.

**A/N Ok, I know, a sappy ending to the epilogue, but, there you go, that is what epilogues usually are. Hope you enjoyed this story, wasn't exactly how I had originally planned it, but, still good . Please review**


End file.
